1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to rotating electric machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotating electric machines including rotation detectors such as encoders are hitherto proposed. A rotation detector detects the rotational position of a shaft of a rotating electric machine by detecting the rotational position of a rotation input pin that is coupled to the shaft of the rotating electric machine and rotates together with the shaft.
In a related-art rotating electric machine, a rotation input pin of a rotation detector and a shaft of the rotating electric machine are coupled to each other with a leaf spring, whereby any axial displacement between the shaft and the rotation input pin is absorbed by the leaf spring (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-181315, for example).